El Vampiro Guardaespaldas
by Queen-Of-The Shadow
Summary: Los padres de Bella grandes empresarios contratan al mejor guardaespaldas para Bella, lo que no saben es que la agencia de guardaespaldas trabajan unicamente vampiros. Bella deberá convivir con el. Edward el nuevo guardaespaldas no sabe que le espera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque los pediré prestados para esta historia.

**Sumary: **los padres de Bella famosos empresarios le contratan uno de los mejores guardaespaldas a Bella, lo que ellos no saben es que la agencia de guardaespaldas trabajan únicamente vampiros. Bella a sus escasos 13 años deberá de averiguar que secreto guarda su guapo guardaespaldas, sobre todo si el limite tope de un guardaespaldas con su protegido es de 5 años.

"pensamientos"

-dialogos de personajes—

…..:::o::::.o::….. -cambios de escena

"**EL Guardaespaldas Vampiro"**

-Charlie es la décima nota que recibimos en una semana—dijo una mujer con aspecto preocupado, Charlie estaba sentado en su escritorio, observaba seriamente a la mujer parada delante de el—ya es hora de que hagamos algo, no soportare si alguna de las notas se hace realidad—dijo mientras colocaba un fajo de hojas en el escritorio, todas eran amenazas de muerte.

-lo se Rene, créeme que lo se, estoy igual de preocupado, pero sencillamente no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer—comento preocupado Charlie, colocando las hojas en una trituradora observo como estas se volvían tiritas de papel—eh llevado la mayoría de las hojas a que las investiguen, pero no han encontrado nada. Sencillamente no se que mas hacer—comento mientras se dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, como si de un mudo llamado fuera, Renne se coloco detrás de la silla de su esposo, moviendo sus manos en sus hombros para aliviar la tension, sabia todo el trabajo que su marido hacia por la empresa y por su familia, y la preocupación que llevaba acarrear las decenas de amenazas que entraban semanalmente.

Charlie Swan un magnate empresarial, casado con su antigua asistente Rene Swan, ambos graduados en economía y administración de empresas, dirigían la empresa Swan, la cual se caracterizaba por la editorial mas grande del país, a ella le llegaban los mejores escritores para que les finalizaran el trabajo, era una de las mas requeridas por los escritores.

Los señores Swan tenían una hija la cual llamaron Isabella Marie Swan, era hija única, prácticamente el tesoro de sus padres, a pesar de lo increíblemente ricos que eran los Swan no llegaban a los extremos para cumplir los caprichos de su adorada hija. Definitivamente una niña muy humilde. Ahora con sus 16 años Isabella era una jovencita de carácter amable, muy hermosa, la bondad estaba siempre presente en ella, amaba los deportes y la literatura, sus padres tenían una gran biblioteca personal, tanto Charlie como Bella amaban la literatura.

Las cosas se habían salido un poco de control pues en los últimos meses tanto como la empresa como la residencia Swan llegaron unas cartas realmente sospechosas a la empresa dirigidas a el Sr. Swan, fueron llevadas inmediatamente hacia Charlie Swan no cabe decir que era la primera vez que recibía este tipo de cartas. Las amenazas de muerte hacia su hija Bella habían empezado como algo realmente aterrador para Charlie Swan, había mediado la seguridad de Bella a tal punto que ni salir de la casa podía, de eso ya habían pasado 6 meses desde el principio de las cartas, en las cuales Charlie trabajaba fervientemente en encontrar al culpable, a pesar de que estos fueron nada mas que intentos fallidos.

-sabes Charlie—hablo Renne sin dejar de masajear los hombros de su esposo—necesitamos hacer algo, llevamos 6 meses tratando de descubrir al culpable, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer—afirmo su esposa mientras lo soltaba y se acomodaba en el asiento enfrente del escritorio. Charlie presto atención a lo ultimo dicho por su esposa. Observaba fijamente a Renne tratando de entender que era lo que quería decir.

-Bella odia los guardaespaldas y lo sabes—dijo Charlie al entender el propósito de Renne. Su mirada brillaba de la preocupación.

-por supuesto que lo se Charlie, pero ante todo quiero que este segura, y si es necesario contratare al dichoso guardaespaldas para proteger lo que mas quiero—argumento furiosamente Renne.

-por supuesto que quiero la seguridad de Bella!—dijo Charlie elevando la voz—pero no crees que será peor, Bella no es alguien que deje que los demás la protejan, prácticamente escapa de esas situaciones—dijo ya calmándose un poco mientras se masajeaba el tabique en un gesto de frustración, su esposa cuando quería era tan testaruda, suspiro, era un gesto que había heredado por desgracia su hija.

-lo se Charlie—dijo suavizando la mirada, amaba a su esposo y a su hija no permitiría que algo les pasara a ambos—pero estaremos mas seguros de saber que Bella estará mas segura con el guardaespaldas con ella la mayor parte del tiempo—suspiro era testaruda pero sabia que Charlie entendería. Charlie bajo los hombros en señal de derrota, sonrió, sabia que Charlie haría todo por mantener a salvo a Bella. Pese a que sabría la reacción de su hija, tendrían que hacerlo.

…..….:::::::::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::….

Observe el techo de mi habitación realmente no había nada interesante que ver, memorice cada hendidura, cada hoyo, cada grieta que estaba realmente frustrado por no encontrar nada nuevo. había tenido un día agobiante y necesitaba algo para distraerme, así que aquí estaba yo en mi lujoso departamento en uno de los lugares mas reservados de Nueva York, mis padres eran ricos por decirlo, y mi trabajo también me generaba bastantes ingresos

Era el nuevo negocio en el que mi padre Carlise era el jefe y por lo visto ha dado grandes frutos, puesto que las mejores familias del país cuentan con nuestros servicios de seguridad. Si éramos algo así como guardaespaldas, solo que poseíamos algo totalmente diferente de los guardaespaldas normales, digamos súper velocidad súper fuerza. Etc.

Y yo, pues quien era yo, era un jodido vampiro de 109 años, un monstruo que odiaba mi vida, o mi no vida, Desde que Carlise me convirtió prácticamente me odiaba, odiaba en lo que me convertí, un monstruo sin alma, Carlise después de mi transformación había decidido adoptarme como alguien de su familia, así habíamos formado el clan Cullen, Esme era la esposa de Carlise alguien a quien apreciaba y sin dudas a quien consideraba como mi madre, su cariño maternal siempre me recordaba a mis tiempos como humano.

la familia fue creciendo al pasar los años. Rosalie se nos unió al encontrarla en un callejón casi muerta Carlise no dudo en convertirla, era una rubia despampanante, sin duda una muy hermosa tanto vampiro como humana, a pesar de su carácter orgulloso y altanero se acoplo rápidamente. Al poco tiempo Emmet se unió, Rosalie lo encontró después que unos osos lo atacaran, le pidió a Carlise que lo convirtiera y poco tiempo después celebrábamos la boda de Emmet con Rosalie.

Paso el tiempo, casi setenta años desde que me uní a Carlise y pase a ser un Cullen, nuestra dieta era a base de animales, por eso poseíamos el singular color dorado en nuestros ojos, aprendí a tocar el piano, tanto así que Esme decía que yo tenia un gran don con el piano, y adoraba que le tocara su canción, una que le compuse el día de su cumpleaños.

Una mano nívea se poso suavemente en mi torso desnudo, en una sutil caricia. Con pesadez la retire amablemente mientras recordaba lo que había echo el día anterior. Me encontré a una hermosa rubia de curvas pronunciadas, que había tenido el total descaro de ofrecerse ante mi en pleno bar. con fingido interés la recorrí de pies a cabeza, rubia natural, curvas pronunciadas, muy hermosa sin duda. Definitivamente mi tipo. Le sonreí ladinamente haciendo que en su mente pasaran miles de pensamientos lujuriosos, tomando su brazo la dirigí a paso apresurado a mi apartamento.

Una vez dentro se lanzo a mi boca, en un beso apasionado, le correspondí totalmente entregado a la lujuria. Seguro que iba a ser una gran noche.

Sonreí sarcásticamente, acostarse con una humana no tenia mucha diversión, las mas pasionales eran las vampiros, pero no había ninguna cerca. Me levante lentamente dejando caer la sabana y revelando mi completa desnudez, aun era temprano debían de ser las seis de la mañana aun así era mejor alistarme para el "trabajo" nótese el sarcasmo.

-será mejor que te marches—le dije a la mujer que estaba de espaldas mía, sabia que estaba despierta podía escucharla.

-seguro que no quieres repetirlo guapo—dijo coquetamente, voltee a verla observando un puchero en su cara, hice una mueca de asco, odiaba a la gente así de manipuladora.

-tengo trabajo, será mejor que recojas todas tus cosas y te marches inmediatamente de aquí—respondí mordazmente, su puchero desapareció, mientras daba paso a la ira en sus ojos. Poco me importaba, era solo una mas en la lista.

-idiota—murmuro, mientras furiosamente aventaba las sabanas y se colocaba a tirones su ropa. Salio de mi departamento dando un furioso portazo, que de seguro se oyó en todo el edificio. Me tome en tabique entre mi mano en un gesto de cansancio.

Deslice las cortinas de mi habitación, dando paso a unos grandes ventanales que atravesaban toda la pared, podía sentir el sol en todo mi cuerpo. (N/A: los vampiros en mi historia no brillan). Era cansado para nosotros el sentir el sol, así que tome una toalla y me dirigí al baño.

Una vez saliendo de la ducha, me puse a elegir unos jeans simples, y una camisa a rallas, me coloque mis zapatos de vestir y ya estaba listo.

Era tan gratificante a veces no sentir cansancio por ser vampiro, podíamos estar para siempre en movimiento mientras nos alimentáramos y nunca nos cansaríamos.

Tome las llaves de mi volvo, y me dirigí hacia la empresa, teníamos, según escuche de Emmet mucho trabajo para estos meses, ya me estaba cansando de este trabajo, era agobiante escuchar los pensamientos de tus protegidas todo el tiempo, y algunas veces de las amigas de esta, aunque también no faltaba la madre que me quería llevar a la cama, en estos aspectos era muy profesional, no me acostaba con nadie mientras estaba trabajando.

El enorme edificio Cullen´s Co. Apareció en mi radar, el gran edificio era lujoso y de apariencia totalmente aburrida. Deslice mis pasos adentro de la empresa, observe a la secretaria que se encontraba en la sala de visitas de la empresa.

-Sr. Cullen bienvenido—dijo la vampira que trabajaba de secretaria, le sonreí ladinamente y seguí hacia mi oficina, "Es tan guapo, será que se podrá fijar en mi" eran los pensamientos de la secretaria, ja! Pobre ilusa, se fijaba mas en mi belleza que en otra cosa, quizás serviría para una noche, pensé con lujuria.

Seguí mi marcha hacia la oficina, tomando el elevador hacia el ultimo piso del edificio. tache cada pensamiento indecoroso acerca de mi persona, a veces odiaba este poder, podía oír los pensamientos lujuriosos de la mayoría de las femeninas del edificio, sin contar que hombre también, hice una mueca, no quería realmente pensar en eso. Al fin la entrada de mi oficina. Pensé aliviado.

-buenos días Sr. Cullen—dijo mi secretaria, le sonreí sinceramente, mi secretaria era de esas pocas mujeres de realmente estaba enamorada de su esposo, no se fijaba en mi de otra manera mas que no fuera profesionalmente, era una vampira muy guapa, cabello y ojos negros tal cual carbón, blanca casi pálida, labios rojos, y un gran cuerpo.

Pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de un vampiro que trabajaba con nosotros de guardaespaldas, así que eso en parte aliviaba mi mente de pensamientos indecorosos a mi persona, aunque tampoco podía evitar otro tipo de pensamientos acerca de su esposo. Sonreí, era eso o nada.

-buenos días—dije amablemente mientras seguía a mi escritorio, tome asiento y me dedique a ver el panorama que me ofrecían las ventanas de mi oficina, eran iguales a las de mi apartamento, atravesaban toda la pared, podías observar los edificios de al lado, y central park en plena primavera, en definitiva era una de las mejores oficinas del edificio.

-Sr. Cullen su padre lo llama—dijo mi secretaria por el altavoz. Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la oficina de Carlise. Seguramente un nuevo cliente.

"quisiera llevármelo a la cama para hacerle…"—bloquee ese pensamiento, y le sonreí a la vampira, que solo me observo embelesada. orgulloso del poder que tenia tanto en vampiras como en humanas.

Observe a la vampira que tenia mi padre por secretaria, ella también era una vampira enamorada, solo que esta no podía evitar el dejar de mirarme "es tan guapo", pensó mientras suspiraba en otro mundo, reí disimuladamente mientras pasaba de ella hacia la oficina de Carlise.

Llame a la puerta de Carlise, y se escucho un ligero "pase".

-Carlise buenos días, me mandaste a llamar—dije respetuosamente mientras me adentraba a la oficina.

-claro Edward pasa—dijo mientras revoloteaba entre los papeles de su escritorio. Observe como en la oficina de Carlise se encontraba otro vampiro, este era mas o menos de mi estatura, cabello rubio algo rizado, ojos dorados, tenia la misma complexión física que yo, observe con algo de asombro las marcas que surcaban la mayor parte de su piel, eran mordidas de vampiro.—oh perdona Edward, este es…..

**Bueno volveré a subir otra vez todos los capítulos, ya que deje abandonada la historia y tenia bastantes faltas a mi parecer, así que iré cambiando un poco en cada capitulo y los iré subiendo poco a poco. Perdonen las molestias, pero realmente abandone la historia y necesitaba un cambio en algunas cosas.**

**Cualquier cosa ya saben que hacer, REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque los pediré prestados para esta historia.

**Sumary: **los padres de Bella famosos empresarios le contratan uno de los mejores guardaespaldas a Bella, lo que ellos no saben es que la agencia de guardaespaldas trabajan únicamente vampiros. Bella a sus escasos 13 años deberá de averiguar que secreto guarda su guapo guardaespaldas, sobre todo si el limite tope de un guardaespaldas con su protegido es de 5 años.

"pensamientos"

-dialogos de personajes—

…..:::o::::.o::….. -cambios de escena

**Capitulo 2**

Jasper, comenzara a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy—dijo Carlise haciendo las presentaciones.

-un gusto Cullen, soy Jasper Withlock—dijo el vampiro extraño.

-igualmente Jasper, pero llámame Edward—comente, me sentía en confianza con este vampiro, extrañamente quería averiguar que eran las extrañas marcas de su cuerpo.

-Y dime que te trae a esta agencia?—pregunto Carlise en tono profesional a Jasper.

-la verdad llevo bastante tiempo vagando alrededor del mundo, así que necesitaba distraerme de mis problemas—dijo monótonamente.

-supongo que eso seria todo—dijo Carlise—un placer tenerte en la compañía Jasper, cualquier cosa estoy aquí—dijo Carlise en tono amable con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Carlise—dijo sinceramente Jasper.

-bueno Edward tengo un trabajo para ti, pero primero quiero que te encargues de explicarle todo a Jasper, su oficina esta junto a la tuya, por favor enséñasela—me dijo Carlise, asentí.—puedes pasarte después a la oficina?—me pregunto antes que saliera.

-claro Carlise—dije amablemente mientras le daba una señal a Jasper para que me siguiera.

El camino hacia la oficina fue en completo silencio, me daba curiosidad Jasper, quería saber que ocultaba, bueno suponía que era un buen sujeto, me había inspirado confianza desde que lo vi.

Como cada vez que cruzaba la empresa, todas las vampiras tenían pensamientos nada agradables hacia mi persona, solo que ahora teníamos a otro implicado, también pensaban en Jasper, cosa muy poco sana para mi mente, así que termine bloqueando a todas.

"tantos sentimientos de lujuria están volviéndome loco"—pensó Jasper Así que el podía percibir la lujuria de todas estas vampiras. Si era así creo que prefería mil veces el poder ver lo que pensaban y no lo que sentían, me apiadaba de Jasper ya era difícil controlar los pensamientos como también controlar las emociones creo que seria algo imposible para mi.

-llegamos—anuncie, mientras avanzaba por la oficina a la que Jasper estaría asignado, un enorme escritorio en el medio de la oficina que a su derecha dejaba ver una enorme librera que atravesaba la pared y unos ventanales del lado opuesto que daban vista a el edificio de la par. El silencio se torno algo incomodo así que decidí sacar platica—y hace cuanto tiempo estas en Nueva York?—le pregunte con curiosidad.

-llegue hace unas semanas—respondió, así que no era del tipo que le gustaban mucho las conversaciones, pensé mejor no insistir.

-bueno, me retiro—dije fríamente—mañana llegara tu secretaria, así que tienes todo el día de hoy para organizar tu oficina. Jasper asistió, y Salí inmediatamente de la oficina de Jasper para dirigirme a la oficina directiva de Carlise.

Sin querer escuchar ningún tipo de comentario me dirigí a velocidad de vampiro a la oficina de Carlise, "adelante Edward" escuche antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, Carlise siempre detectaba nuestras presencias, lo cual era muy extraño ya que solamente tenia ese poder cuando de nuestra familia se trataba.

Entre a la oficina, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás mía, Carlise estaba en silencio mientras tomaba una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, trate de indagar en su mente pero el me bloqueaba, fruncí mi ceño en molestia, y mi curiosidad aumento en grandes proporciones.

-Edward, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti—empezó cautelosamente Carlise esperando mi reacción, que no se hizo esperar de mucho tiempo.

-Carlise, ya hablamos de esto—dije molesto mientras me tomaba el tabique entre mis manos, hacia un par de días había decidido que lo mejor para mi salud mental, y también el bienestar de la empresa lo mejor era no seguir trabajando en campo, ósea, de guardaespaldas, estos problemas surgían en el trabajo si no era mi protegida, era la madre de mi protegida o las mismas amigas de esta. Había incluso veces en las que el padre también dejaba a exponer sus pensamientos, lo cual además de intolerable para mi, también venia el acoso físico, que haciendo acopio de mis propios modales en el trabajo, las hubiera mandado a el otro lado del mundo, sin contar que no era el vampiro mas paciente del mundo.

-lo se Edward, pero este trabajo es uno de los mejores, no tendrás el mismo tipo de….—se aclaro un poco la garganta incomodo- acoso que en otras familias—explico Carlise.

Lo observe un momento a los ojos, debatiéndome que hacer, confiaba plenamente en Carlise, el único en el que no confiaba era en mi mismo, en lo que les podría hacer si me salía de control, el tipo de pensamientos de esta familia que hiciera que perdiera la concentración y descuidar a mi protegida. Una tristeza y furia recorrieron mi cuerpo al pensar en eso.

-Edward eso fue hace muchos años, sabes bien que la culpa no fue tuya—explico Carlise poniendo su mano en mi hombro. No sabia en que momento había llegado hasta mi, pero Carlise me conocía tan bien que sabia lo que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos.

-Esta bien Carlise—dije tranquilizarme. Pude ver como Carlise me sonreía, la cual no sabia el porque—de que se trata el "trabajo"?—pregunte irónicamente. Carlise hizo como si fuese a responderme.

-pase—dijo Carlise. no sabia que alguien esperaba atrás de la puerta. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años, Esme, pero claro, pensé irónicamente, Carlise solo detectaba a su familia en un rango de 50 kilómetros. Cabello largo castaño, piel blanca, ojos dorados que brindaban ternura, sin duda solo el aire maternal que despedía describía totalmente a Esme.

Esme nos observaba a ambos con la mirada inquisitoria y preocupada al verme.

-lo siento, interrumpo algo queridos?—nos pregunto preocupada. Negué con la cabeza, mientras me daba un calido beso en a coronilla, y saludo a Carlise con un beso en los labios, voltee la mirada incomodo, Carlise y Esme eran el vivo retrato de la ternura, destilaban amor en cada uno de sus poros al mirarse, me sentía un poco incomodo ante este sentimiento en la atmósfera, creo que era por eso que la mayoría del tiempo me sentía solo.

-nada querida, solo le estaba dando la información de el nuevo trabajo a Edward—respondió Carlise después de separarse. Esme cambio su mirada a una preocupada en dirección de Carlise, este le respondió con una sonrisa, y ambos voltearon a verme. Rodee los ojos, a veces ellos eran tan obvios.

-bueno continuando con lo que decía—recompuso Carlise, hacia mi , mientras Esme se sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina. Se dedicaba a observarme con aquel semblante preocupado, sus manos estaban tomadas nerviosamente, y sus pensamientos que decir.

"estará todo bien Edward?", "seguro de que quieres hacerlo?", "aun no has superado lo que paso".

Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que vagaban en la mente de Esme, la mire agradecido por la preocupación, le sonreí, no quería que ella se preocupara demás, aceptaría el trabajo, Porque recordar el pasado no era algo que mi familia y mucho menos yo era lo que quisiéramos, pero a veces era inevitable nombrarlo.

El intercomunicador interrumpió en la estancia. La secretaria de Carlise.

_Señor Cullen lamento la interrupción pero una mujer busca a el joven Edward para unos tramites._

La voz de la secretaria resonó con fuerza en la oficina, y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí a la puerta, despidiendo a Esme con un beso en la frente.

-regresare Carlise, solo que creo que esto es urgente—dije irónicamente viendo fijamente a Carlise.

-claro Edward cuando termines te espero aquí en la oficina—respondió Carlise con una sonrisa divertida. Cerré la puerta mientras me dirigía a paso humano hacia mi oficina.

…..:::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::o…

Lo que Edward no vio fue que al momento de cerrar la puerta la sonrisa de Carlise se borro inmediatamente dando paso a una gran preocupación, su esposa lo observaba igual o mas preocupada, ambos estaban seguros de que Edward aun no superaba los sucesos del pasado, eso lo había marcado tanto que ya no era la misma persona abierta de antes, ahora era mas cerrado, mas frió. Esperaban que este nuevo trabajo trajera la alegría de su hijo, si no tendrían que tomas cartas serias en el asunto.

…..:::::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::o…

Edward cerro la puerta de su oficina mostrando su porte altivo y orgulloso, observo a la persona sentada en uno de los asientos enfrente de su escritorio, rodeo el escritorio para quedar enfrente de ella, la "extraña" no era tan extraña ahora, reconocía a esa mujer como una de las que había tenido el enorme placer de trabajar, claro nótese el sarcasmo.

El trabajo de Guardaespaldas para aquella joven que en aquel entonces tenia 18 años, ahora debería de tener unos 20 años, era una joven hermosa, piernas largas y torneadas ligeramente bronceada, cabello negro y unos grandes ojos azules, sin duda estos 2 años mejoraron para ella, sus facciones se volvieron mas maduras y finas. Lo único malo de ella, era toda su personalidad, cuando trabaje con ella hubo varios intentos de esta joven de llevarme a su cama, cosa que jamás logro, tenia una actitud muy altanera, demasiado egocéntrica para mi gusto,

-Hola Edward—dijo coquetamente, acercándose contoneando las caderas.—espero aun te acuerdes de mi—menciono con voz seductora, cualquier hombre en mi lugar hubiera caído, pero yo no era cualquiera y conocía a la mujer, aunque no me acordara del nombre.

"vaya que no ah cambiado estos años, yo eh envejecido y el va en retroceso" pensó la mujer, vaya que no era tan tonta como creía, era observadora, cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-que se le ofrece señorita—dije aun sin acordarme de su nombre. Mientras tomaba distancia de ella, y me sentaba detrás de mi escritorio. La mujer sonrió traviesamente, y nuevamente con paso de gacela se acercaba a mi. Me pare de mi silla al verla acercarse, y tratando de ser cortes me dirigí a la cafetera que tenia en el otro extremo de la oficina.

-café?—pregunte tratando con creces de que mi tono se oyera calmado y amable. La mujer sonrió y asintió, mientras preparaba el café en la cafetera, aun no sabia como usarla, normalmente solo la usábamos cuando algún humano venia de visita, cosa que en mi oficina nunca pasaba. Sentí los pasos de la mujer acercándose por detrás. Indague en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Srta. Summers su café—dije amablemente, tendiéndole el café a Camila Summers hija del magnate del petróleo. Al fin daba con su nombre, se encontraba a una distancia mínima de mi persona, no quería realmente nada que ver con esta mujer, su pensamientos corridos, eran de una desequilibrada mental.

"tranquilo Edward, ya veras cuando nos casemos" pensó Camila. "tendremos unos cinco hijos, todos serán igual de hermosos que nosotros"

-así que Edward, cuéntame de ti—susurro Camila a unos cuantos centímetros de mi. furioso, trate de evadirla suavemente tratando de no lastimarla en el proceso. A este paso el pobre café estaba aplastado entre los dos, siendo inevitable que se derramara, haciendo una maniobra logre que el café se derramara sobre mi, y no sobre Camila, otro punto extra a los vampiros, el café solo dejo una enorme mancha en mi camisa y mis jeans, en cambio a Camila después del pequeño empuje que le di, no tenia ninguna mancha.

-oh Edward—exclamo Camila con su voz chillona—te imaginas si hubiese caído en mi vestido nuevo—exclamo otra vez, observando algún tipo de mancha en su vestido. rodee los ojos, como era tan comprensible que una niña rica, se preocuparía por otra cosa que no fuera algo material, dudo mucho que le hubiera importado si caía encima de alguna de sus extremidades mientras no fuera su vestido, pensé con ironía.

-claro Camila—dije a modo de que se callara. Diablos esta mancha no se quitaría, tendría que ir a cambiarme a mi apartamento, aunque pensándolo mejor—Camila, discúlpame un momento—dije rápidamente sin esperar contestación salí de la oficina pasando al escritorio de mi secretaria. Que al observarme no pudo disimular una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-no preguntes—dije a modo de responder sus pensamientos—por favor hazte cargo de mi cliente mientras voy a cambiarme mi ropa—le avise, asintió, mientras tomaba mi recorrido por el elevador volviendo a cruzar el aparcamiento buscando mi volvo.

Ya en las calles de la ciudad, no pude sino relajarme algo. Encendí el radio buscando cualquier canción, solo necesitaba algunos minutos para tranquilizarme.

Seguí a toda velocidad en las calles hacia mi apartamento, tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no pude notar que el semáforo había cambiado, las personas empezaron a pasar, estampe mi pie en el freno, esperando no haber utilizado toda mi fuerza en el.

El chirrido de los neumáticos alerto a los demás, que corrieron en direcciones opuestas, el carro poco a poco reducía su velocidad. De la nada salio una figura atravesándose en mi camino, observe con terror como la niña se cruzaba en el camino que tomaba mi carro, no llegaría a tiempo, lo mas seguro es que si salía todos me verían.

La pequeña figura aun no hacia caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el semáforo seguía en rojo, mis llantas rechinaban en el pavimento, todo parecía una película de terror en cámara lenta.

Justo cuando no se podía mas el carro perdía velocidad, me acercaba a la niña, ella al fin volteo la cara en mi dirección, viendo como sus ojos se abrían de terror, y un audífono descolgaba de su oído. Por suerte mis plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que el carro se detuvo antes de darle a la niña. Que se había quedado congelada en su sitio, Salí rápidamente del carro en cuanto se detuvo. Corrí hacia la niña, que seguía mirando la parte delantera de mi carro.

-hey! Estas bien!—le grite al ver que seguía en estado shock con la vista fija en el carro. Ya desesperado la agite un poco para que saliera de su trance—NIÑA!—le grite por ultima vez.

La joven volteo furiosa su mirada en mi, y pude apreciar unos enormes ojos café que destilaban furia.

-no soy una niña!—me grito de vuelta, pero que pulmones tenia.—y tu!—grito colérica mientras apuntaba su dedo en mi pecho, fijando sus grandes ojos hacia arriba para verme—tu casi me atropellas con tu chatarra!—grito señalando mi carro.

La poca gente que nos miraba observaba asustado como la niña gritaba a su casi ejecutor, y encima criticaba mi carro. La joven apenas llegaba a mis hombros. Menudo cuerpo hacia conjunto con sus grandes ojos ahora llenos de furia, su largo pelo ondulado y castaño, caía despeinadamente debajo de sus hombros. Y sus pequeños labios, rosados y brillantes.

-oye que no es una chatarra!—grite de vuelta. De acuerdo no era el momento para discutir por eso, pero este era un carro muy importante para mi.

-me vale si es un Roll Royce el que esta ahí!—volvió a gritar solo que mas fuerte—solo se que por poco me ibas a matar—dijo ya bajando un poco la voz—que acaso estas ciego y no miras el enorme semáforo en ROJO—grito la palabra rojo.

-calma, que al fin no ah pasado nada, los frenos han dejado de servir—dije sarcásticamente. En dirección a la joven que parecía que cambiaba a nuevos tonos de rojo en su cara, lo cual la hacia algo tierna. Por dios Edward Cullen, deja de pensar así de la niña que por poco atropellas y que te esta dejando en ridículo delante de tanta gente-

-además no es mi culpa que no pudieras oír el griterío y sonido de mis llantas si venias con esos audífonos—dije triunfantemente señalando sus audífonos cayendo de una de sus orejas. Su cara se volvió mas roja de la cólera.

-IDIOTA!—me grito mientras terminaba de cruzar la acera y se iba caminando hacia otra dirección.

-hey! Espera tengo que llevarte a un hospital—le grite al ver que seguía su camino como si nada.

-VETE A LA MIERDA!—respondió mienta me gritaba lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones daban y desaparecía entre la multitud.

Gruñí furioso, esa niña me perturbo la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Aun no podía creer que esa joven tuviera aquel carácter.

Pese a que no paso nada, esto no tendría porque contárselo a Carlise. Me monte deprisa al carro, aun quedaban personas después de todo aquel griterío, enojado, me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi departamento.

**Bueno aquí va el capitulo 2 espero haya sido de su agrado.**

**Para las que me mandaron su correo lamento decirles que no se miran, es la pagina que no deja mandar correos, pero mi correo esta en mi perfil en FanFiction así que pueden agregarme si desean.**

**Dudas? Preguntas? Cualquier cosa háganmela saber. Nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque los pediré prestados para esta historia.

**Sumary: **los padres de Bella famosos empresarios le contratan uno de los mejores guardaespaldas a Bella, lo que ellos no saben es que la agencia de guardaespaldas trabajan únicamente vampiros. Bella a sus escasos 13 años deberá de averiguar que secreto guarda su guapo guardaespaldas, sobre todo si el limite tope de un guardaespaldas con su protegido es de 5 años.

"pensamientos"

-dialogos de personajes—

…..:::o::::.o::….. -cambios de escena

**Capitulo 3**

Vale, es la decimonovena pelean que mis padres han tenido este mes, y la cual me tienen bastante nerviosa, Charlie se negaba a que yo asistiera a una escuela normal, era algo relacionado con mi seguridad, así que por el momento estudiaba en casa. Claro que intente varias veces convencerle para que me dejase ir, así que con una pequeña ayuda de Renne poco a poco Charlie iba cediendo a la idea de dejarme ir. Así que era por eso que peleaban por lo menos una vez al día sobre esto. Estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero no parecía haber ningún avance, mejor me retire antes de que me descubrieran.

En cuanto a mi vida, pues no había mucho que decir, padres normales y yo era la típica adolescente, somos lo que llaman la típica familia americana. Aunque los logros de Charlie eran grandes al momento de regresar a casa nos dedicábamos a la familia.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que compraron esta casa mis padres, cuando tenia 5 años, para que conociera a la que ahora es mi única y mejor amiga. Alice Brandon, desde los 5 años formamos lazos entre las dos familias, sus padres y los míos formaron lazos desde ese día.

En cuanto a Alice era una obsesionada en las compras, sonaba algo exagerado, pero ella había nacido para esto, tenia un gran sentido de la moda, pero claro no era lo mió. Y pese a que nuestras personalidades y gustos eran totalmente diferentes seguíamos al pendiente una de la otra.

Bueno al parecer la discusión de mis padres se había trasladado a la mesa.

-pero Renne no crees que es mejor que se quede en casa a recibir los estudios, sabes que podría obtener mejores notas—dijo Charlie rogándole con la mirada a mi madre en un intento de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-pero claro que no Charlie, no vas a tener a la niña encerrada en la casa todo el santo día—exclamo mi madre furiosa, mientras me apuntaba con el dedo, no me gustaba que pelearan por cosas absurdas aunque nunca llegaban al extremo de insultarse, sin embargo sus peleas eran mas divertidas, así que en estos momentos rogaba porque mi madre ganara la disputa, no me apetecía estar yo sola en mi casa recibiendo clases. El suspiro y la mirada de derrota en mi padre me hicieron comprender que mi madre había ganado.

-esta bien tu ganas Renne, pero tendrá que ir con "El"—dijo mi padre mirando a Renne derrotado. Renne asintió frenéticamente de emoción, mientras saltaba de su asiento eh iba a abrazarme fuertemente.

-Madre su..el…ta…me—murmure cuando su abrazo me dejaba sin aire. Cuando por fin me soltó, salio del comedor alegado que tenia cosas que atender del instituto que iría.

Había algo que me pareció extraño de su pequeña pelea, mi padre había mencionado a "El", no tenia la menor idea de a que se refería.

-Charlie iré a mi habitación—avise a mi padre, no sin antes ganarme una mirada reprobatoria por llamarle por su nombre, "lo echo, echo esta" me dije antes de caminar apresuradamente por si a Charlie se le ocurría darme algún sermón.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y prendí algo de música, era hora de iniciar mi propia celebración. Tome la almohada de mi cama y ahogue un grito de alegría en ella.

-iré al instituto—murmure para mi, me deje caer en mi cama, observando el techo, aun sin creerlo, había sido "demasiado" fácil; segundos después estaba mortificada pensando en todas las posibilidades del porque Charlie había aceptado tan fácilmente. Rayos! Yo y mi mente tan extremista.

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi trance—Adelante—dije en voz alta sin moverme de la cama.

-Srta. Bella, su amiga Alice la busca—dijo mi nana, adoraba a mi nana, ella era mi segunda madre, y la encargada de la comida ya que ni Renne y Charlie cocinaban, y se negaba a que cocinara ya que era muy probable que terminara incendiando la casa o peor accidentándome yo misma. Mi torpeza venia desde mi infancia, La gente normalmente decía que me "tropezaba hasta con el aire".

-Gracias Nana—dije pasando rápidamente a su lado, depositando un beso en su mejilla. Estaba feliz de ver a Alice.

-ALICE—grite cuando la vi. parada en uno de los pasillos, me lance sobre ella tumbándonos a las dos al piso.

-Bella!—se quejo mi aplastada amiga—quítate de encima, que pesas—dijo mientras me apartaba, y daba una tremenda bocanada de aire, no me había dado cuenta que la estaba asfixiando.

-Perdón Alice—dije apenada mientras mi amiga se paraba dándome la mano para ayudarme también.

-pero que te pasa Bella, vienes como loca y te me lanzas encima—dijo Alice en reproche, mientras se sacudía la ropa. Y miraba a Bella con reproche.—Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Bella correría y me tumbaría de un golpe….

-Alice volveré al instituto—la interrumpí, dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-es enserio Bella?—Chillo Alice al verme sorprendida, Bella asintió.—AHHH! Por dios Bella!—grito Alice, haciendo que me tapara los oídos, vaya que Alice tenia buenos pulmones.—tenemos que ir de compras—dijo alegremente Alice dando saltitos alrededor. Suspire, Alice era muy efusiva. Siempre mostraba sus sentimientos.

-tranquila Alice, sabes que utilizaremos uniforme verdad?—le pregunte, tratando de evadir las compras.

-tienes razón—dijo dejando de saltar, adopto una mirada pensativa, me miro de arriba para abajo con su mirada pensativa, mientras formaba otra gran sonrisa, tomo mi mano y jalo mientras corría arrastrándome en dirección de mi habitación.

Alice me había soltado antes de entrar a mi habitación, dejándome caminar sola, a dar el paso estaba cuando uno de mis pies se tropezó con el otro, haciéndome caer de frente.

-auu!—exclame, menos mal a ultimo momento había puesto mis manos para evitar lastimarme la cara. Alice me volteo a ver, corriendo hacia mi andándome a pararme.

-Bella, solo tu puede hallar la manera de tropezar con tus propios pies—dijo burlonamente Alice, ofendida, le saque la lengua infantilmente. Alice solo rodó sus ojos, mientras avanzaba a mi armario.

-Alice que haces?—le pregunte extrañada al ver como tiraba cada una de mis prendas al suelo.

-vamos a renovar tu armario Bella—dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba otra prenda la analizaba y luego la volvía a tirar al montón.

-Pe..pero Alice, sabes que no me gusta eso—formule nerviosa de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a Alice.—no necesito nueva ropa—alegue.

-pero claro que si Bella—exclamo escandalizada viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos.—ya tenemos 16 años, ya es hora de dejar de vestirnos como niñas—continuo sin prestar atención a mi cara, y es que si hubiera visto mi expresión en ese momento, podría haber notado la cara de terror que poseía, el pensar en compras con Alice era una de las penitencias mas grandes que alguien me podría poner—Y como sabes, con ese cuerpo Bella, realmente llamarías la atención de todo el instituto. Deberías de hacer uso de el—dijo observándome de pies a cabeza.

-Alice!—exclame sorprendida y avergonzada, me ruborice.

Alice ignoro mi comentario y siguió tirando la ropa de mi armario; Alice, la observe, ella si que era muy bonita, mas baja que yo, su cuerpo bien formado, a pesar de su pequeña altura Alice tenia todo donde debía ser. Su pelo era corto muy lindo a mi parecer y unos ojos azules, Alice era una en un millón, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

-Bella!—Exclamo Alice asustada, voltee a verla, estaba sosteniendo un traje frente a mi, lo miraba como si este fuera radioactivo. Era una blusa azul con el dibujo de un programa de televisión para niños de menos de 5 años y un pantalón a juego con la blusa.

-Diablos Alice, porque gritas, no sabes el susto que me provocaste—le dije viendo que aun no reaccionaba y seguía observando el traje.

-Bella no se como aun mantienes esta cosa en tu armario, ese programa no existe desde que éramos niñas, dudo mucho que alguien en su sano juicio lo usaría siquiera—así que Alice hablaba de la ropa.

-Bueno Alice, sabes que nunca eh tenido mucho juicio que digamos—dije haciéndole burla, ella solo rodó los ojos al ver que no me ponía seria con ella.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que esto es muy infantil—dijo a lo que yo esta vez rodee los ojos, imitándola. Ella atino a sacarme la lengua.

-si Alice muy maduro de tu parte—dije burlándome, ella me tiro una almohada para callarme, y poco después estábamos en el suelo en pleno ataque de risa.

-Bella?—pregunto Alice después de calmarnos un poco, aun seguíamos en el suelo.

-Si Alice—dije, ella se sentó rápidamente mientras me miraba, y ponía esos ojos de cachorro abandonado.—que quieres Alice?—pregunte directo al grano. Cada vez que Alice me miraba de esa manera siempre era para convencerme de hacer algo que no quería, y casi siempre ella terminaba ganando.

-Podemos ir de compras?—soltó rápidamente sin dejar de mirarme de aquella manera abrí la boca para negarme—será para celebrar tu aceptación al instituto y que de ahora en adelante serás mi compañera y terminaremos graduándonos juntas—dijo antes de que contestara.

Alice era tan convincente algunas veces, pero creo que si la dejaba ahora talvez en el futuro no insistiera tanto.

-esta bien Alice—dije dándome por vencida, Alice se volvió a verme sorprendida por mi respuesta—dejare que modifiques un poco mi armario—dije rápidamente mientras me tapaba los oídos con mis manos, Alice quedo en un shock inicial, pero paso dando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, si gritar o nada se me acerco lentamente y me abrazo, lo cual me dejo un poco descolocada. Alice era mas de las que gritaban o chillaban no actuaban así de tranquilas. Correspondí un poco insegura el abrazo.

-gracias Bella—murmuro sinceramente sin deshacer el abrazo. Quien hubiese esperado esa reacción por parte de Alice. Sonreí, y apreté mas mi abrazo. Con verla feliz haría lo que fuera por mi mejor amiga.

-bueno, basta de abrazos y manos a la obra—exclamo Alice, volviendo hacia mi ropa, al rato entro mi nana con una bolsa grande, junto con Alice metimos toda la ropa, la mandaríamos a un orfanato, era lo mejor, no quería tirar la ropa.—bueno Bell´s me tengo que ir, regresare mañana a dejarte toda la ropa—se despidió Alice.

-Pero Alice, me dejaste sin nada de ropa—me queje, observando incrédula el armario vació. Ignorando mis quejas, Alice me abrazo y salio de mi casa apresuradamente.

Bufe, siempre era lo mismo con Alice, ella adoraba las compras pero adoraba mas a su madre por lo que dejaba que ella diseñara toda su ropa y la usaba con alegría, la madre de Alice también me diseñaba conjuntos para mi y mi madre.

-Srta Bella sus padres la mandan a llamar, la esperan en el despacho—anuncio mi nana, mientras seguía observando mi armario. Suspire, así era Alice. Voltee a mi nana extrañada de que mis padres me llamaran a su despacho ya que eso implicaba malas noticias.

-gracias nana, enseguida bajo—le conteste educadamente, decidí ir despacio hacia el despacho, si eran malas noticias quería disfrutar un poco mas.

Poco a poco la puerta de la oficina de mi padre se hacia cada vez mas grande, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba frente a ella, un poco atemorizada, tome el pomo de la puerta y lo gire.

Ahí se encontraba mi padre sentado detrás de su escritorio, con el impecable porte elegante que siempre tenia, su mirada estaba seria, pero al verme sonrió con ternura, mi madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas de enfrente del escritorio de frente de mi padre. Volteo a verme dándome una mirada cargada de culpa, y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasa pequeña—dijo mi padre al verme quieta en la puerta, asentí suavemente aumentando mi nerviosismo al máximo, lo cual hizo que mi torpeza aumentara también, tropezando nuevamente con mis pies, solo que esta vez no pare en el piso. Sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza, mis padres me miraban divertidos. Me aproxime al asiento disponible junto a Renne sin bajar el sonrojo de mi cara.

-Padre, paso algo?, me has mandado a llamar—le pregunte olvidando mi caída y cayendo en cuenta a que había venido desde el principio. Mis padres cambiaron la cara, Charlie se miraba serio y me observaba algo preocupado, mi madre en cambio evitaba mirarme pero de perfil la observe que estaba nerviosa.

-Bella, princesa, queríamos hablar seriamente contigo—o no ese tono solo lo utilizaba cuando venían noticias malas para mi.—últimamente hemos estado preocupados por tu seguridad, tanto que habíamos pensado dejarte estudiar en casa—iba a interrumpir cuando Charlie me detuvo haciendo un movimiento con su mano—déjame terminar—pidió, quedándome callada—pero tu madre me convenció que no era justo para ti el estar encerrada en tu casa durante todo el día—continuo recordando su discusión fallida.

-así que Bella con tu padre decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto, queremos que estés siempre protegida, como ni tu padre ni yo podemos estar cuidándote todo el día, nuestros trabajos nos lo impiden—prosiguió mi madre mirándome a los ojos. No sabia a que querían llegar, pero no le veía algo bueno para mi, intuía algo, pero no estaba segura si ellos llegarían a esos extremos.

-esperen—interrumpí atando todos los cabos sueltos, mis padres estaban serios. Pero yo seguía incrédula y el enojo empezaba a surgir desde muy dentro de mi—acaso están insinuando que….—Charlie no me dejo continuar.

-no te estamos insinuando nada Bella, te estamos asegurando que tendrás un guardaespaldas desde mañana—dijo la fuerte voz de mi padre, dejándome quieta en mi asiento, baje mi mirada dejando que mi cabello me tapara mi cara, pero las lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir, el enojo y la frustración estaban ahí.

-Bella?—pregunto mi mama colocando una mano para apartarme el pelo de mi cara.

-porque Charlie?—le pregunte directamente no importándome que viera mis ojos húmedos ni mi mirada enojada. Vale, sabia que no era del todo maduro lo que estaba haciendo, pero el enojo era grande, y cada vez que me enojaba lloraba.

-por tu seguridad Isabella por eso y porque te amamos, porque todavía eres una niña y queremos que estés segura—me aviso Charlie usando mi nombre completo, eso significaba que no replicara nada, que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Asentí quedamente, tratando de despejarme no quería enojarme mas con mis padres, pero el echo de tener un guardaespaldas hacia que mi enojo se disparara a niveles impensables.

-de acuerdo—murmure, total no iba a cambiar nada, el guardaespaldas estaría aquí mañana mismo. Salí rápidamente de ahí, no quería oír nada mas de mis padres.

No era una niña, a pesar de mi comportamiento anterior, es solo que mis padres aun me trataban como tal, muchas veces no se tomaba en cuenta mi opinión, se que aun era muy temprano el hablar de madurez, pero si ellos no me daban la oportunidad de madurar, como esperaban que yo me adentrara al mundo si todavía seguía dependiendo de los demás.

Le avise al chofer que me llevara al centro, tenia que recoger unos libros que había encargado, así que medio les avise a mis padres, mas bien se los grite desde la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba despejarme un poco, ya después me disculparía con ellos.

El chofer era un tipo viejo, muy amable llevaba años con mi familia, su nombre Gustaf, tenia 50 años, su pelo canoso, y algunas arrugas y ojos negros llenos de cariño. Llevaba años trabajando para la familia, y nosotros lo considerábamos parte de ella.

Nos fuimos en el mercedes negro de mi madre hacia la librería, una de las mas grandes de New York, y la que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Recorrimos un poco mas de 15 minutos para llegar al centro. No encontramos estacionamiento, era un día en el que no había ningún lugar disponible. Así que con Gustaf parqueamos a un par de cuadras mas adelante, mientras el me acompañaba a la librería, fuimos y la amable dependienta nos entrego los libros y me despedí con una sonrisa, así habíamos llegado al carro, me dispuse a entrar cuando me acorde que me había faltado encargar un libro mas, así que le dije a Gustaf que me esperaba y que iba corriendo a encargarlo, Gustaf accedió un poco inseguro, pero me dijo que no tardara mas de 15 minutos si no iba a por mi. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, mientras emprendía mi carrera de vuelta a la librería.

-Buenos d….. ah Bella otra vez de vuelta—dijo la encargada al verme entrar al negocio.

-si bueno, solo quería saber si tienen la nueva edición de "Cubres Borrascosas", es que el mió ya no da para mas—le dije con una sonrisa. La dependienta me entrego el libro y le pague, así que volví a salir otra vez de camino hacia donde estaba Gustaf y el carro.

Aun tenia tiempo por lo que decidí ir caminando tranquilamente, me puse mis audífonos y le subí todo el volumen a una de mis piezas favoritas de Debussy, Claro de Luna. Mi paso era tranquilo, ya me había relajado, no estaba enojada con mis padres, de todas formas aun creía que era exagerado lo del guardaespaldas, pero ya me las arreglaría.

Tan metida iba en mis pensamientos que no note que ya estaba la luz roja del semáforo, así que junto con la demás gente cruce la calle de cuatro carriles. Ya medio camino iba cuando toda la gente se empezó a apartar rápidamente del camino, voltee a mi derecha observando si el semáforo seguía en rojo, mas seguía en rojo, luego mis ojos se dirigieron al otro lado, observando como un carro plateado se dirigía velozmente hacia mi, por auto reflejo se me cayo un audífono, y pude oír claramente como rechinaban las llantas en el pavimento. Me quede helada, no podía mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo a pesar de que mi mente gritaba que se moviera. La gente observaba aterrorizada. Cerré los ojos, y espere el golpe, el cual nunca llego.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos observando casi con alivio como el carro se había detenido a unos pocos centímetros de darme. Mas mi cuerpo seguía ahí parado como si nada observando fijamente el carro.

-NIÑA!—oí que me gritaban en el oído, haciéndome pegar un bote del susto. Al oír el sobrenombre no pude evitar ponerme furiosa ante sus palabras, acababa de olvidar mi enojo para que este sujeto me volviera a recordar.

-no soy una niña!—le grite de vuelta por puro reflejo, imitando la chillante voz de Alice. Cuando me di cuenta de eso vi al sujeto parado enfrente, era extremadamente guapo, no pasaba de los 21 años, alto mucho mas alto que yo, por lo que tenia que verlo hacia arriba de tan cerca que estaba, podía sentir su suave colonia venir de el, sus ojos dorados me traspasaban y su hermoso pelo cobrizo hacia que mis manos cosquillearan por tocarlo, al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos volví en mi.—y tu!—grite furiosamente al ver que era el idiota que por poco me mataba, con un dedo señalándolo—casi me atropellas con tu chatarra!—seguí gritando, aunque no fuera por eso, mas bien por el enojo con mis padres. Señalando el carro del tipo, a pesar de saber que no era una chatarra mas bien uno de los mejores autos. Pero no me importaba.

-oye que no es una chatarra!—me grito el desconocido de vuelta, eso hizo que mi enojo aumentara, y mi cara enrojeciera poco a poco.

-me vale si es un Roll Royce el que esta ahí!—seguí chillando como Alice me enseño, pero ese sujeto me saco de mis casillas—solo se que por poco me ibas a matar—baje la voz porque ya me dolía de tanto gritar, no se como Alice lo soportaba. Pero el enojo seguía ahí—que acaso estas ciego que no miras el enorme semáforo en ROJO—remarque para que me entendiera.

-calma niña, que al fin no ah pasado nada, los frenos han dejado de servir—dijo el tipo, puedo estar segura de que fue sarcasmo lo que oí, mi cara ahora seguro parecería estar compitiendo con el semáforo puesto que me ardía de la cólera. -además no es mi culpa que no pudieras oír el griterío si venias con esos audífonos—dijo el idiota mientras señalaba mis audífonos, definitivamente era un idiota y con ganas, ya vería que yo no me dejaría amedrentar ante su actitud. Observe de reojo mi reloj sin que se diera cuenta, pude ver que ya se habían pasado los quince minutos que tenia para ir a la librería, pero este idiota me entretuvo que ahora seguro estaba Gustaf llamando a mis padres.

-IDIOTA!— le grite por ultima vez ante lo cínico que se portaba después de que por poco me atropella, me di la vuelta mientras seguía mi camino hacia donde estaba Gustaf.

-hey! Espera niña tengo que llevarte a un hospital—escuche que me gritaban el idiota.

-VETE A LA MIERDA!— le grite, este sujeto cínico había echo que me retrasara, cosa que haría que mis padres no volvieran a dejarme salir a ningún lado.—Y NO SOY UNA NIÑA—chille aun mas alto, no quería que me dijeran así, tenia suficiente con mis padres para que un extraño me lo dijera también.

**FIN**

**Un poco atrasado pero aquí esta el capitulo editado, no fue mucho lo que edite, mas fueron faltas y algunos detalles. Pero creo que ya todo esta como quisiera. **

**Un par de cosas, eh visto muchas alertas y favorito, pero hasta ahora no se que les parece la historia, así que me vendrían bien algunos comentarios o sugerencias.**

**Y hasta aquí, tendrán el siguiente capitulo dentro de un par de días, cuando termine de corregirlo. **


End file.
